David Shuter HP fanfic SWIMING WITH THE MERMAIDS
by RazacRazer
Summary: this is my fifth instalment in my hp fanfiction series, the second task in the triwiz.R&R please!


David Shuter HP fanfiction

SWIMMING WITH THE MERMAIDS

I can't believe she said Yes! I was expecting a "sorry, but I don't want to" at the most, but a _YES_. Wow. Can't wait for the Ball now! Too bad it is a month away. Also I have another thing that's pressing for my attention. My egg with the clue to the next task in the Triwiz. If Seamus Finnigan was correct, we will have to battle a banshee. But I doubt it, but how am I going to decipher the shrieking emitted from the egg when opened? I know Harry will tell me if he finds out, but I want to pay him back for the Dragon hint. So I am going to figure it out first

" Shuter! Come forward!' Barked professor Moody. I walk forward slowly.

"Lets see how you respond to the Imperius curse." he barks again. Oh yippy, I get put under an illegal curse, just to see if I can fight it off. Top on my to do list. Moody points his wand at me and barks

"_Imperio!_" I feel nothing happening Until his voice says in my head

"_Dance."_ Alright, im all alone right? I can do this. I open my eyes and see all my classmates watching me. Why should I make a fool of myself in front of the whole class?

"_Dance! Shuter! Dance."_ why not? I see Malfoy sniggering at me. I will not dance in front of him.

"_No."_ I think back

"_DANCE!"_

"_NO!" _I some how get use of my arms again.

"_DANCE SHUTER! NOW!" _I yell out loud

"NO!" pull out my wand and yell

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" his wand flew out of his hand into the class. He stares at me dumbfounded

"Shuter" he says "you, you resisted completely on your _first_ try. Impressive. 20 points to Gryffindor." I go back to my seat. Hermione says

"good job David!"

"Thanks Hermione, bet you could do better."

"Granger! Come forward!" Barks Moody, Hermione's smile fades

"well your going to find out." she replies as she walks up to Moody. He points his wand at her and barks

"_Imperio!" _she stands still for a minute, then walks up to me, and _kisses_ me, right on the lips. I know she was under the curse, but after dreaming about this for _4 years, _I couldn't resist, I kissed her back, fully. My tongue dancing across her lips. Her tongue tangles with mine, then stops all of a sudden. She must have had the curse taken off her. She pulls back, and hits me in the face, she screeches

'DAVID! HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNEW I WASN'T MY SELF! AND YOU STILL TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! HOW DARE YOU! OUR DATE IS OFF!" And she grabs her books and storms out of the classroom. Moody says

"ummm alright. Class dismissed." he limps into his office. Malfoy yells across the room

"Poor Shuter! Even the _Mudblood_ won't go out with you!" I jump to my feet and point my wand at him

"Don't even DARE!" he laughs

"what don't dare call her a mudblood? I am not afraid of you."

"Really? Because I just took on a _Dragon_ and _won!_ You wouldn't even stand a chance." he looks a bit fearful but stands his ground sneering

"why shouldn't I call the mudblood a mudblood? that's what she is, a dirty, good for nothing, ugly, mudblood" that pushes me past my limits I roar

"_STUPIFY!_" he dodges and yells

"_CONFRIGO!"_ it hits me, I am blasted back into the wall, I groan and yell

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _It hits him. His legs and arms snap to his sides. I walk slowly to him

"Don't. Call. Her. _Mudblood_. Again." then being to cry

"CRUC-." Moody bursts from his office and Barks

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" my wand flies from my hand. He says

'Shuter!? No fighting in class, or using a unforgivable curse! Detention!" great. Just great.

The next month wasn't one of my best at Hogwarts, Hermione wouldn't talk to me, at all, despite Ron and Harry's constant badgering her saying

"he got detention for you" "he almost used a unforgivable curse on Malfoy because he called you mudblood" "so what he kissed you, I would have done the same thing if you had kissed _me._' the last one coming from Ron. My Detention wasn't one of my best. Moody kept putting me under the imperius curse for hours, which was very mind taxing. After 2 weeks I figured Hermione wasn't going to come around so I started looking for another girl to take to the yule Ball, the problem was, it seemed like all the girls were taken. Finally, a few days before Christmas, I found a girl who wasn't taken, and I figured out why, her name was Loony, er I mean Luna Lovegood. She was very, er, mental, that is the best word I can think of, she kept going on about Nargles and Wackspurts and other random creatures that, as far as I knew, did not exist. But I couldn't go to the ball without a date, the champions were supposed to start the whole thing off, and it's not I could borrow Hermione for that, according to Ron and Harry, she had another date. But now I'm starting to wish I had just went without, looking at the way Luna is dressed, a skirt that went down to only her knees, that was multi colored, with a multi colored blouse to go with it, her hair was down, which was better, but she had raddish earrings on. I look at her and say

"well... er... are you ready to dance?" she responds in a dreamy voice

"oh yes! I can't wait to dance with you, though we should not go under the mistletoe, it's probably infected with nargles" I agree quickly

'No mistletoe, got it, great idea, we should..." whatever I was going to say got lost in my throat as I saw who was coming down the steps. Oh my god. _Hermione_? It couldn't be, but it is! She looks really, well SEXY, if there would be any moment I couldn't _not _look at her, it was now. She was wearing a _sexy_ pink dress, hair tided up in a _sexy_ bun, just. Looking. Very. SEXY. She see's me with my mouth wide open and smirks. I wanted to walk right over there now but change my mind as I watch a Durmstrang student walk up to her, take her hand and kiss it. could it be? VIKTOR KRUM? MERLINS BEARD! IT IS! I growl deep in my throat. My enemy in the Triwiz, and she _DATES_ him. I growl again, this time it comes out of my mouth. Luna says

"David? why are you growling? Isn't that Hermione Granger, with Viktor Krum? The durmstrang champion? Didn't you ask her to the Ball?" I growl

"Yes. Lets go. NOW." she loops her arm through mine and we head into the Great Hall, I lock eyes with Krum. My upper lip curls and I growl again. What has gotten into me? I have never acted this way before, Growling? Maybe, it's the lion in me. I have long pondered weather to become a lion animagus like Sirius is a Dog animagus, but it seems to advanced for me. Maybe give it another year. Harry walks up to me with Pavarti Patil and asks

"you ready to dance?" I glance at Luna and say

"as ready as I'll ever be"

Once the slow music starts playing, we start to dance. Surprisingly, Luna wasn't a bad dancer, she insists we dance through all the slow songs. The about halfway through the ball, Luna and I find our self's under Mistletoe. She looks up at me. I mumble

"oh no, mistletoe... the Nargles"

"must be a sign, ending up under the mistletoe, forget the Nargles, just this once." she whispers back, then gets on tippy toes and presses her lips to mine. I, to my surprise, find my lips dancing with hers. Her tongue lightly traces my bottom lip. I do the same to her top lip, then she sticks her tongue into my mouth, I tangle my tongue with hers. We stay there for minutes, or hours, I can't really tell. She backs away panting, then says

"I am going to get a drink. Do you want one?"

"Alright' I respond, panting to. As she leaves, I walk through the crowd to find Harry and Ron. I finally find them sitting down, partner less. I walk to meet them

"hullo." I say

"Hi David." they both respond just then Hermione walks over

"Hullo guys! Victor has gone to get some drinks, would you like to join us?" Ron retorts

"No I would not like to join you and Viky, are you off your rocker Hermione? Your, your _fraternizing with the enemy!_"

"THE ENEMY! The purpose of the Triwizard tournament is to make connections with foreign wizards and witches."

"But Viky is Harry and David's competition, do you want them to win?"

"Of course I want Harry or David to win! I am still their friend, doesn't mean I can't be with Viktor either!"

"Um yes it does! Your just with him because he's Famous! David would have been the better option" the Lion in me roars an approval, Hermione shrieks

"BECAUSE HE"S FAMOUS! I AM NOT! IF I WERE INTO FAMOUS PEOPLE I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN OFF WITH HARRY! YOU DON"T GET IT DO YOU RONALD! YOU HAVE RUINED _**EVERYTHING!**_" she runs off in tears. I knew what I was about to do would ruin any chance with Luna, but Hermione meant the world to me, so I run off after her. I run into Luna on the way out, she asks

"where are you going? I have been looking everywhere for you. I got the drinks."

"Hermione is upset, I am going to find her and comfort her, I am sorry Luna." to my surprise she kisses me and says

"I understand, go, I knew I never really had a chance with you anyway." a lump forms in my throat, I pull her into me

"maybe before, but now I know you better. You still have a chance with me." then kiss her, with desperation. She responds in kind. She pulls away and says firmly

"go." I run into the entrance hall and see Hermione sitting on the stairs, crying. I walkover to her and stand right in front of her, she looks up, red eyed

"are. Are you going to have a go too?" she sobs. As much as I wanted to express my dislike of Krum I said

"no." I sit right beside her and pull her into me, I whisper

"I am so sorry about what happened a month ago. I shouldn't have kissed you back"

"no, David. I am sorry for how I reacted, and how I have acted afterwards. I understood why you kissed me back, I, I was just upset that it wasn't actually me you kissed. And that, Moody made me do it against my will. I am sorry. It was my fault you ended up in detention. You know I couldn't sleep the night you had detention, or the next night, after I found out what Moody did to you. IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" she starts balling her eyes out again. I say soothingly

"no it was Moody's fault. Not yours. It was him that made you kiss me against your will, which lead to Malfoy taunting me with mudblood, which lead to me attacking him, which lead to detention. It. Was. Not. You." she didn't respond. Soon she fell asleep in my arms. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Someone poking me in the arm, it was Ron.

"Wakey wakey, David, we have some news to tell you."

"What?" I ask, Harry says

"Hagrid, he, he is half Giant." I stare at him then say

"seriously, it took you this long to figure it out, I have figured this for three years. Anyway lets go to bed." I scoop Hermione into my arms and follow my friends to the fat Lady portrait. I say

"Fairy Lights." she smiled and said

"hope the ball was fun dears." and swung open for us. I take Hermione to the couch by

the fire. Lay her on it. I sit on the end her head is, placing her head in my lap. I lightly stroke her face. She mumbles

"David...: then more strongly

"Viktor! Please, don't. Viktor! No! David! Lookout! No! No! NO! DAVID!" she bolts upright at that last word, she turns her head towards me, then burst into tears. I pull her into me. She hugs me and says

"It... was.. S..so.. Terrible!" I stroke the back of her head, her sexy bun long gone. I say

"shhh, it's ok."

"N..No! Y..you d..d.. Don't get it. Viktor t..tried. T..to.. Kill y. you! and he did!"

"Shh, it was just a dream. See I am still alive, holding you know."

"N... no! I saw you.. Y.. You... there.. Was..blood.. ! Your ..f..face, the s..shock... it was s..so REAL!"

"Why? Why did he kill me."

"Because..you ... kissed.. Me. And told me y..you ...loved me, that you had loved me since you first looked into my eyes at the welcome feast... 4 years ago.. And I told you I loved you, since I first looked into your eyes 4 years ago, then kissed you back. He stormed in, pulled out his wand, and... a...a..and, k..killed.. You!" oh my god, how could she dream something that was 100% true.

'Shhh, it was just a dream, you know that, none of that stuff is true" I lie

"none of it? How can you be so sure"

"hey you were the one who punched me in the face after I kissed you back. and anyway, Kr.. Viktor, wouldn't dare try to kill me, Luna might send Wackspurts or Nargles after him, who would want to mess with that?" this lightens her mood. She smiles and asks

"Luna? The girl who went to the Ball with you, why would she send mythical creatures after him."

"Luna Lovegood, is, well, a special case, it's the way she was raised you see, after you get to know her, she is actually very loving, she dances well, and, er, Kisses well too..."

"You, Kissed her?"

"Well, more like we ended up under some mistletoe, and she kissed me, and well, I kissed back. We are sort of dating."

"Ohhhh okay. Well I hope you two get along well..."

"Yeah same with you and Viktor, I'd like to meet him, other than quick glances, sometime."

"As I would like to meet Luna."

"Alright." she gets up and heads to bed and I do the same.

The next few weeks are spent mostly with Luna. Making out in deserted corridors, talking, or just fooling around. One day we were walking down a corridor hand in hand when a drawling voice calls

"Shuter! What kind of taste in girls do you have? First a Mudblood, then a Loony one! What does she have, the Mudblood didn't have, is it that she can love good, or at least, make love good?" I turn to see Malfoy

"shut up Malfoy."

"Oooo did I touch a nerve, I bet she does, all the good ones!"

"I. Am. Warning. You. Do not call Hermione a Mudblood Or Luna Loony."

"Maybe I should do you a favor and make sure Lovegood doesn't get to spread her legs for you again." he pulls out his wand, points it at Luna and yells

"_Petrificus totalus!_" I jump in front of her, raise my wand and yell

"_Confrigo!"_ our jets of light meet, his sneer turns in to frown. I pour all my dislike of Malfoy, of his Mudblood taunts, his Loony Luna's, his poor Weasley's, his famous Potter's, his tasteless Shuter's and useless Longbottom's. My jet inches slowly towards him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Luna stand beside me and point her wand at Malfoy, out of the corner of my other eye I see Hermione, Ron and Hermione standing side by side with their wands pointed at him also. I pour my love for them into the spell and my jet speeds up towards Malfoy. I see Snape working his way up to us, coming from behind Malfoy. Fear erupts on Malfoy's face. Snape points his wand at me and _two voices_ one Barked and the other cold said

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" both my wand and Malfoy's wand fly out of our hands. Snape catches mine, and Malfoy's flies off behind me. I look and see Moody had caught the Wand. Snape says

"Shuter! No fighting in between classes! 20 points from Gryffindor! And detention!" a Ravenclaw girl yells

"but he wasn't the one to start the fight! It was Malfoy, who attempted to attack Luna! He was protecting her!' then she adds in a dreamy voice " he's _sooooo_ Brave." I blush, Snape says

"be that as it may, Shuter could have just tackled Lovegood out of the way." Moody says coldly

"Snape. Do not let the fact his dad helped stop, You Know Who, cloud you judgment. I for one, award David _40_ points for his spell work, and give Malfoy 3 detentions for attacking someone when they didn't even have a wand out, the cowardly ferret. Oh and 20 points from Slytherin as well." Malfoy's face loses all colour. I smile. Snape sneers, throws my wand at me and stomps off. I grab my wand, pocket it, and walk over to Moody and say

"thanks Professor." he growls

"the cowardly ferret! He had it coming. But if I may, Shuter, that was some pretty quick Spell work, you have the makings of an Auror!"

"Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome Shuter."he walks off. I stare at Luna. She says

"thank you David, though maybe you shouldn't have, you now have detention with Snape, and also, by saving me, you were implying that we _were_ having sex."I stare at her. I stammer

"no, no I.. I wasn't" she smiles saying

"Oh I don't care what they think." I pull her into me, lean inches from her lips and whisper

"why bring it up then?" she whispers back seductively

"I like to see you squirm."she closes the small gap and presses her lips to mine.

After my detention of cleaning the Great Hall I walk up to the Fat Lady I am about to say the password when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Harry there. He says

"the second task, we have to find something the merpeople took from us within an hour." I almost laugh

"that's a joke right? That will be easy."

"It's not, they will be in a lake. How are we supposed to go without air for an hour."

"Crap." I respond

the next few days I spend trying to find a way to breath underwater. Hermione seems to be repaying me by helping me one -on- one. One day Luna inquires on this

"why are you and Hermione Granger spending a lot of alone time together."

"We're trying to find a way to breath underwater." I respond matter-of-factly

"by seeing if you can breath while sticking each other tongues in each other mouth you mean."

"What?"

"You've stopped talking to me at all. If you don't want to be with me, fine." that is so un-Luna like

"what, what is gotten into you, of course I want to be with you."

"Really, you have a funny way of showing it, you know what forget it, we. Are over." just minutes later I see Hermione. She asks

"why do you look so down?"

"Luna dumped me"

"oh David. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, Luna dumping me wont kill me, but not finding a way to breath under water might. So lets get cracking." Before we know it, it's the night before the second task, and we still haven't found something to let me breath underwater. Ron and Hermione had to go do something for McGonagal ages ago and haven't come back. So Harry and I are alone. He has fallen asleep. I was reading a book Neville had let me borrow because he thought it might help when I found it

_Gillyweed:_

_Gillyweed is a plant that allows humans to breath under water when consumed, the user grows gills and foreskin in-between fingers and toes to allow the user to breath and swim with ease underwater. Takes the appearance of a weed._ PERFECT! Snape must have some in his private stores. I get up from the table and hurry off to the dungeons. When I get there I find someone else ransacking his stores. _Dobby_.

"Dobby?" he jumps, looks around and says

"David Shuter! Dobby thoughts you were Snape! I just was here getting something to help you and Harry Potter at the task. Gillyweed. Harry Potter must find his Wheezy, And David Shuter his Hermione!"

"They, they took Ron and Hermione?!"

"Yes!" I take some Gillyweed and say

"you can give that to Harry tomorrow, I am going to get some sleep." and I set off for Gryffindor tower at a run.

I wake up the next morning feeling sick. They have her, and it's my job to save her, or she dies. I can't bear that burden. It will be all my fault if she dies, I would never see her brown eyes again, or hear her cute laugh, or have a chance to date her. No. I WILL save her. I am not going to let something like death get in the way of saving her. I get out of bed and put on the swim stuff I had been given the day before, it was Red and Gold with the name SHUTER on the back. I strap the wand holder onto my leg, grab my Gillyweed and set off for the lake. Once I get there I find that Harry was no where to be seen. About 2 minutes before the task was to begin, Harry showed up panting, when Dumbledore starts talking I don't pay attention. The cannon sounds and Harry and I shove the Gillyweed in our mouths. As soon as I gulp it down I can't breath. I start to choke. Someone pushes us into the water. We both thrash around in the water. Pain erupts on my neck. I grab it and when the pain goes away I feel gills, I can breath again. I then look at my hands and feet and find that foreskin now connects all my fingers and toes, I look over at Harry and see him smiling at me, already transformed. I point to the direction we are supposed to go to find Ron and Hermione. He nods and swims off, I swim off with him. Then we part ways. As soon as Harry is out of sight, creatures appear, swimming around me. Grindylow's. I pull out my wand and yell (though only bubbles came out of my mouth)

"_Imobilus!"_ they all freeze in their tracks. I smile and swim off. I find no creatures for most of the next 40 minutes, I think all things are going well. Until Merpeople attack.

They all are carrying Tridents. I pull out my wand and yell (again only bubbles come out of my mouth)

"_Stupify!_" it hits the first Merperson, he goes down, the next few stab their Tridents at me, I yell

"_Confrigo!"_ they blast away. The Merpeoples smiles fade, I turn to see 2 Mermaids swimming up to us. The other Merpeople swim off. When the Mermaids get to me one says

"sorry dear, they weren't supposed to actually attack you. Dumbledore will deal with them." I nod my thank you. The other says

"the Hostages are over there." pointing to my left. I raise my hands palms up in asking _why?_ She says

"lets just say it's a sorry from us, Go, I passed another boy in Red and Black and he was heading towards the Hostages." Harry. They both kiss me on the cheek and swim off. I swim as fast as I can towards my left, swim through some weeds, and emerge into the clearing where 5 people were floating tied up, I see Harry swimming up to the Hostages. I swim up to him, he yells, loud enough so I can sort of hear him

"TAKE HERMIONE! GO! I'LL STAY HERE AND MAKE SURE THE OTHER HOSTAGES ARE SAFE!" I yell back

"YOU TAKE RON! I'LL STAY HERE!"

"NO! GO! MAKE SURE SHE"S SAFE!"

"NO YOU GO WIN THIS THING!"

"NO! IM STAYING! THAT'S FINAL!" I drop my head in defeat. I swim off to Hermione and see tied up beside her, is Luna. I know Luna is meant for me, but Hermione is the most important person to me down here. So I point my wand at the Rope tying here and yell

"_Defindo!"_ the rope cuts. I slip my arm around her, give her a quick kiss on the lips for luck. I began to swim to the surface. And we hit the surface, I breath in the nice air, Hermione awakens, looks at me and smiles

"David! You did it!" she gives me a quick peck on the lips. I grinned from ear to ear, the first kiss she gave me of her own accord.


End file.
